


I Do

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like really fluff, short fic, timeline where these two are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald is very positive that he has never been happier in his life.





	

This was possibly the happiest that Oswald had been in his life. Yes, he had lied, cheated, and murdered his way to becoming King of Gotham. He even managed through legal means to become Mayor of the most corrupt city in America, but none of that compared to the fact he had one true love to share it all with. Admittedly he’d had to do some lying and even cause a supposedly accidental death to get here in his arms, but he was where he needed to be.

He moaned as Ed kissed and bit down along the side of his neck, strong hands rubbed down his back moving to his waist. He was seated on the younger man’s lap, their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, and yet Ed still acted as if he needed him closer. The younger man pressed his lips against his, Oswald bit and tugged at his bottom lip making his partner groan. Their kisses and touches continued to switch between heated passion and something lovingly gentle. He never knew that one could feel this much love and desire through another person. 

“I love you” Oswald whispered to him.

Ed smiled at him, he placed light kisses against his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”

Oswald nodded that he was, he leaned in pressing his lips against the center of the taller man’s bare chest.

“Very excited,”

Ed tugged at his hair drawing a small moan from the smaller man.

“Do you take me to be your husband until death do us part?”

The older man smiled, he hummed to himself as if he had to think about that.

“I’m not sure,” he teased.

“Not sure, oh really?”

“Well I do have to make sure you’re worthy of the name Cobblepot.”

Ed laughed, he lay the smaller man back on the bed climbing on top of him. Oswald threw his arms around the other man’s neck. He sighed feeling completely content when his fiancé started kissing along his chest. This was the first time he’d ever felt at ease or peaceful, he felt like things were working the way they were meant to. Even now when Ed kissed him deeply he could feel his heart beating faster, he moved his right hand to the younger man’s messed brown hair tangling his fingers in thick locks.

“Do you want me as your husband?”

“I do” Oswald replied.

He was more than willing to spend the rest of his life with this man as his husband.


End file.
